


What you would do for love

by Ani1OutThere



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Monster Book of Monsters, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani1OutThere/pseuds/Ani1OutThere
Summary: You are a very curious person, after hearing tales of a mysterious disappearance of an entire village you follow the clues. With each clue you encounter a different monster, or maybe you didn't encounter them at all?Who knows time is very confusing, did you start at the end, or maybe the beginning, it doesn't' matter because these Monsters only want to spread some love.
Relationships: Reader x Monsters, Reader x Vampire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	What you would do for love

A haunting mansion loomed over the ruined village in its wake. A seemingly permanent fog shrouded the ruins giving it an eerie, and tense atmosphere. You quietly mused at their mystery, grabbing hold of your pack and with various scrolls of research, You wandered up the path to the ruins and looked around the buildings, finding abandoned items and furniture inside the dirt-encrusted walls.

It was odd to think an entire village evacuated for no documented reason. Many pondered why and did not conclude. Everyone had pushed this away from their minds, everyone but you. You had a burning passion for Mystery to the point where it constantly got you in trouble, your curiosity insatiable. You continued into the milky fog, holding your hands out in front of you for any obstacles. Finding no other clues in the village you make your way to the mansion on the hill.

The tall, dark wooden doors were... unnerving. With various carvings that seem to unsettle your heart, causing disturbing imagery to flash through your mind. Just as you were about to push the doors open you stopped yourself. You had always been a polite person, and even if the mansion gives you the creeps it still deserves your respect. Your mother had always told you that buildings became the people who lived in them, absorbing their memories and happiness. You politely knock on the door and silence answered. 

For a moment you half-expected a cheerful ‘Hello’ in this desolate town, You gently pushed the door open and cautiously walked inside. Instead of decaying walls, you were met with well-kept furniture and a Victorian setting. The mansion appears more vibrant than the dull town outside with red carpentry, and yellow chandeliers as well as mounted buck heads on some walls. You gasped at the beautiful scenery. 

“Someone must live here..” You mutter under your breath, as you take a step forward to tour the mansion further a gust of wind billowed and caught on your pack causing you to fly against the now shut door. You breathe heavily trying to regain the oxygen that was knocked out of you, you look up to find a tall angular figure descending the steps of stairs ahead of you.

“And yet you still intrude.” The man sighed with disappointment laced words, his face was otherworldly beautiful, not beautiful as in deepening feminine but handsome in the way that made even the coldest hearts thump wildly with abandon. With deep cat-like auburn eyes and long pale locks, he was able to be classified as a heart-throb. Despite his charming looks the aura that he presented made you try to step back only to find that you couldn’t due to the door. 

“I’m so sorry, I thought that this place was as empty as the town, I didn’t know this place was-” You were cut off by his sharp words, “You do not enter another's abode without direct permission from the host, where are your manners this is unbecoming of someone of your stature.” He scolded you harshly but you did not take offense as you would have done the same, if not worse to someone who did that to you.

You paused, deeply bowing to him out of respect. He stood before you, towering over you. "I am deeply sorry for all the trouble that I may have caused you, sir!” You said, keeping your eyes down.

The man said nothing after a while, only examining your form. You tense as you felt him come closer to you. The man gently lifts your head, while his gaze was still cold there was no malice which was as much as you could have hoped. 

“I suppose it couldn’t be helped, I have hidden from others eyes that they have forgotten about me and my rules.” He took your palm, sniffing quietly as he raises your knuckles to his soft lips kissing them before introducing himself. “聡大 朗, I am Soutarou Hakuryū. Kōshaku Hakuryū.”

“You are a Kōshaku, Hakuryū-Sama?” You asked curiously, your initial fear of the man lost after he stated his title. He straightened almost in disappointment from your reaction and turned away from you, his brilliant red cape flourishing and caressing his muscled frame elegantly.

“I am, who are you?” He asked bluntly as he began walking away from you, You took that as a sign to follow him and you did not protest. You told him your name and your reason for coming to his home, “-You see I did not trespass as a sign of disrespect but I wanted to know why everyone had fled.”

He was silent at that, still walking his voice gently purred, “I see.” He abruptly stopped in front of you. Due to the sudden change in motion, you could not stop your body from colliding into his, with your hands braced on his back to prevent your fall you felt his muscles tense. He said nothing as you slowly gathered yourself and removed your fingers from his body. 

You stepped out from behind him to view a door with a gold plated head. “You do not have anywhere to stay for the night.” He stated, even though he did not ask you to answer him so, “No, the nearest town is a couple of kilometers away, too far to walk on foot.” 

“How did you arrive here then?” He questioned after hearing your response, one of his delicately pale eyebrows lifted. “My brother brought me here but he sadly had to leave. I was expected to lay camp in one of the village homes but I did not realize that they were not habitable.” 

Soutarou motioned for you to open the door, as you did you were greeted to a grand, white canopy bed. You stared at it, surprised to see anything so elegant in your life. Besides, it was a desk and drawer with a vanity mirror. Across the room was also a bathroom. You could live your entire life in this room and not miss a thing. 

“You can rest here till morning, but after you would have to leave. Understood?” His auburn eyes seemed to flash red as he warned you of his terms. You nodded, placing your pack on the desk as well as your scrolls. You were about to bid him goodnight when your stomach growled obnoxiously loud to your ears.

Your face burned in embarrassment, you refused to meet his eyes as you told him goodnight. You were about to close the door but your arms never got as far. Again your arms were found in his grasp. “You were about to go to bed on an empty stomach surrounded by wealth?” He whispered angrily, You shook your head. “I am not that hungry and I do not want to overstay my welcome.”

You were yet again ignored as he briskly walked away. Should you follow him? You questioned before you could do so even further he growled prompting you to run after him. This time you were met with a kitchen, after a maze of corridors after corridor you respected his sense of direction, as well as his wealth. “What would you like to eat?” He asked not unkindly but deeply frustrated with your silence about your hunger. 

“Anything that you could provide me is fine, I could eat Sukiyaki or Soba…” You trailed off as he turned his back towards you and quickly got to work. In no time the air was heavily scented with the wafting smell of dinner. You were silent as you sat in a stool at the counter. You realized that Soutarou probably didn’t mean to be so abrupt or rude in his responses.  
“Is it only you?” You asked, glancing around as if waiting for people to suddenly appear. He grunted a yes while he boiled water. “Is it lonely to live by yourself?” You ask your voice full of curiosity, he sighs as he answers. “It was necessary, I don’t blame those who left. I was out of control, I didn’t realize that I didn’t need blood-” He stops and looks over to you. 

You look back, “What does that mean?” What a weird sentence, did he mean something else? “No, I meant what I said. Perhaps I did not make this obvious but I am a creature of the light, a blood drinker.”

“A Vampire?” You say with a hint of disbelief as he places a cute bowl of Soba, where the Soba looks like Tamago with an egg on top of vegetables. The smell is overpowering, you quickly thank him for the meal before you quickly dig in as you listen to his explanation. “I was born a very long time ago, and yet I know so little. I too have heard of the famous son of Dracul and although I was born long before him, this is what I modeled myself after. I craved human blood, but I don't need it.” 

He waits patiently for you to finish your meal before your answer, “I don’t believe you. Vampires don’t exist.” Before you knew it a sudden gust of air blasted your face and you felt two sharp pricks on your neck. You found yourself in an awkward position, in his arms with his mouth poised above your neck, a warm tingling feeling aroused throughout your body as you anticipating what was sure to come next. 

And then that feeling suddenly disappeared as he gently lifted his mouth and righted you. You felt a rush of shame and dismay, “Why did you not bite me?” You demanded, You flung your arms from his and turned towards him angrily, but not sure why. Your eyes flashed as you took in his expression. Ice cold, you thought. 

“I will lead you to your room.” He muttered. You were silently steaming as you yet again found yourself following him. You decided to instead position yourself besides him. He took note of that and did not say a word, neither slowing down nor speeding up. It was only now after your anger cooled did you notice the utter silence that seemed to echo throughout the mansion. The only thing that you could hear was your footsteps. 

When you reached your bedroom you said your goodnights, although his was a somewhat lingering gat on the bed, pulling out your scrolls you begin to write down what little you learned. The villagers were somehow driven out by a vampire. Even if you knew that others would find it ridiculous you would still seek the truth. 

You slowly peel your clothes off, dropping them on the floor before heading towards the shower. You thought about a bath, certain elements were fitting for an onsen. Inside a jar were Tsubaki petals perfect for soaking for a next relaxing element. This is probably going to be the only time you’ll get to experience a place of this wealth. You let yourself experience the heat but after a few moments you found yourself troubled instead of relaxed. 

You kept thinking about Soutarou, pulling a hand up to your neck you felt along the thin indentation of where his fangs once were. You sighed as an intense spark of electricity flew through your body at the thought of him biting into your flesh. You’ve only just met him, he’s invited you kindly into his home and you think such impure thoughts of him. 

The more you start to touch yourself you wonder what it would feel like to be touched by Soutarou, to have your nipples be pressed and teased to his fingers slowly traveling downwards towards your sexual organs. Skillfully bringing you closer and closer to the edge only to draw away as you beg for more. 

For a moment you think that you hear a deep masculine moan but you quickly put that away to your imagination. Thinking more and more lustfully you suddenly find yourself erupting in the tub as more and more of you flow out. You let out a throaty groan singing his name. It takes a moment for you to catch your breath, as you shakily step out of the tub and wrap yourself in a bathrobe. 

You slowly step onto the bed, surprising yourself with its softness. Closing the curtains of the canopy bed you let yourself be embraced by the pillows and mattress before you fall into a deep and sweet sleep. The night was full of vivid dreams, an odd occurrence for you, the repeated sounds of moans, your mouth being forced open to receive a big fat-

You awaken to the sound of knocking. You sit up and slowly stretch, joints cracking, and the feeling of being amazingly refreshed. Spreading the curtains apart you call out the Soutarou, “I’m sorry, one minute please.” You slowly get dressed in the clothes that you wore the day before. Fixing the bed so that it was as neat as it was when you first arrived and opening the drapes. 

You frowned as you were greeted to more fog and heavy clouds. “This place is always so dreary looking. You then greet Soutarou your anger the day before dissipating. “Good morning, Hakuryū-Sama. How was your sleep?” You expected to be greeted with a grunt, but- “My sleep was good, how was yours?” Soutarou asked politely. 

Your mind flashes to the dream that you were having before you were interrupted, your mouth being forced open to receive a big fat- “It was fine.” You responded brightly. You took note of Soutarou’s hands as they suddenly clenched. “I have all my things before I leave could you please indulge me about the town?”

“It would be my pleasure.” He said strainingly, He once again led you to the Kitchen. To your surprise, you were greeted with steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. All prepared cutely. “Have you been awake long?” You asked He nodded, “It is 13:00 in the afternoon.” You yelped, “I was asleep that long?”

“It can’t be helped,” He explained, “Because of the constant precipitation it is often difficult to tell what time it is.” You nodded before eating, he’s been such an excellent host. He smiled at you, giving you a full view of his sharp canines. “I also prepared bento for today, I am not sure if you would have found food by yourself.” 

You laughed, “Soutarou, you are like my bride.” 

“I am a host, this is what hosts do.” He explained, a soft almost unnoticeable blush appeared on his face at your compliment. “Ah, I am sorry Hakuryū-Sama, I talked to you impolitely.” You said moments after noticing that you used Soutarou’s name in front of him. “You meant no disrespect, it is fine for you to talk to me less formally.” He reassured He stood watching you eat. 

You looked at him, “Do you eat food Soutarou?” 

He nods, “It is like I told you, I do not have to consume blood, only when I want to.” You looked around for an extra plate in the open but did not find one. “Do you want to share mine?” You ask It doesn’t seem fair for you to eat so openly in front of him. “There is no need for it.” He tried to say but you cut him off, “I want to, I would think impolitely of myself if I didn’t.”

He sighed but relented, His cat-like eyes widened in surprise, flashing a deep crimson as you raised a chopstick grilled fish towards him in the intent of feeding it to him. “You don’t need to do that I have other-” You felt a flash of hurt, did he perhaps take this the wrong way? Before you even finished that thought you heard a small “Chomp” as he took a bite of the fish. “Thank you for the meal,” He said after he had his fill, “Thank you for the meal.” 

Just as you were about to ask him about what happened to the village he proceeds to tell you of the tale. The villagers who lived in fear of who his next victim would grow tired of that mentality, they tried to drive him out. “-After they failed, they quickly packed their things. I’m not sure if something else equated to that, it might be arrogant of me to say that they left solely because of me.”

You were quiet throughout the story, but now you pondered where they could have gone. There was no sign of them leaving, in fact, many of their belongings were still in their homes. The forest surrounding the village was most likely too dangerous. Well.. you guess that you would have to find that out later, you had your fill to a hearty breakfast, you have your lunch. There is just one more mystery that you want to find out before you part ways. 

“Soutarou.” You start, you stare into his auburn orbs as you ask with great seriousness, “Can you read minds?” It starts off with a twinkle but then turns into a full roar as Soutarou is overtaken with laughter. “You asked with such intensity.” You glare at him while he tries to control himself. You can hold your glare because a smile starts to stretch your face, you feel warm because you got the feeling that Soutarou hasn’t laughed in a long while.

“Yes, I can read minds. It is one of the many things that Vampires are known for.” You nod, “It always seemed weird that you were able to answer my questions without me asking. That is a unique” You stop, He stares at you puzzled as to why you stopped. You cover your face as it burns red, “You have also heard my dirty thoughts!” You hear him let out a yelp as he too falls silent. 

You slowly uncover your eyes, unable to look him in the eyes, “I am so sorry for thinking that way about you.” Your face is gently lifted, cupped by his hands. “It is fine that you think that I am attractive. I am not so adverse as to not admire your affections. It is not every day that one is thought so greatly from someone as pretty as you.” He says quite openly, perhaps not used to conversing with another being. “Perhaps” He laughs. 

You lift your face from his palms, “You are comfortable with me thinking of you in that way?” You ask, not wanting to overstep in any way. “I am comfortable.” He replies. Eager to find yourself out of that situation you open your pack to behold your wallet. “How much would you say I should give you?” You ask, only to find your money forced back into your pack.  
“I have no need for money” He replies shortly, “But how could I repay you for your kindness?” “You cannot, you have nothing that I want, nor need.” “I won’t accept that but I believe you, I only have the clothes on my back and the blood in my veins… “No,” He said following your train of thought. “And why not?” You demanded, “Is my blood not good enough?”  
“Do not say that!” All of a sudden the light and the friendly atmosphere turned dark as he was suddenly outraged, “Of course your blood is good enough for the likes of me, but I cannot take what Is not mine!” oodbye, as if he hadn’t wanted to let go of your company. You sighed as you s

“You can take what is given.” You replied.

“And what of your lover? What will he say?” He bellowed, You stop confused, “My lover?” You repeat. “Yes your lover, I can smell that you are not a virgin, I can smell him on you and I do not believe you to be a wanton whore.” 

You start to laugh, breaking the tense air. “I am not married, you do not hold off until you are married anymore. Just because I am not a virgin doesn’t mean that I have a lover.” There is deep silence, “I’m not sure if you know this, but colleges are a place of learning, and sometimes you learn how to suck a dick.” You start, you blush as the words that came out of your mouth did not sound how they did in your head. 

“I understand what you mean.” 

You look at him, his muscled physique, his eyes that were once cold, were very warm. You quite suddenly kiss him, as you deepen it you cut your mouth on his fangs. Sending blood directly to him. He moans softly. Before pulling you away. Having established what you wanted he takes control. Leading you to a room you had never seen before, the room was bare but held a few objects. 

On a desk was a very old picture of him and a beautiful woman. At your questioning glance. “My old lover” He replied, “We had a falling out.” You nod in understanding. Sometimes someone isn’t meant for you. You are led to the soft bed, after a battle of wills, he dominates your mouth, his tongue pushing forward, careful to not cut your mouth with his teeth again. 

He pulls his mouth away from yours to tease the bottom of your ears, You shiver, wrapping your arms around his neck in a sweet embrace. His lips find your neck, slowly peppering it with kisses, stopping every so often to suckle. He then makes his rounds to your shoulder before gently biting down. Not deep enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. 

“Your body is so perfect” He breathes, “Each and every muscle, every blood cell. I find myself wanting more and more of you. Even if I’ve only known you for a very little amount of time.” He stops and growls, “I want you to only be mine.” You whimper in need at his revelation. You pull away and pushed him gently on the bed. You then turned away from him as you slowly undressed as sexily as you could until you had nothing left on your body you turned towards him, giving him time to admire your body. 

You then slowly walk up to him, kneading the soft noticeable cock underneath. Soutarou softly moans, enjoying the sensation. You decide to pity him and drew his organ from his clothes. It sprang up in excitement, above average but not huge. That isn’t to say you enjoyed it any less. You lick your fingers before you wrapped your hands around his length as a form of self-made lube. It didn’t take too long before you had the vampire thrusting himself into your hands. 

You made sure to gently rake your nails along his length to give him a thrill. Just as you felt his body suddenly tense as you pull away. You wag your finger at him playfully, “We can’t have you cum just yet, we haven’t even gotten to the fun part.” He growls with need, wrestling the rest of his clothes off you threw you onto the bed. You felt your back hit the soft mattress and your body sinking into it. 

He stood before you in all of his glory, his fangs fully exposed, and a fit chest with scars scattered like stars in the night sky. You gasp as he sensually bit into your neck, drawing blood, enough for him to drink but not enough to cause you any harm or make you dizzy. Kissing your chest, he spread your legs, Slowly entering you as to not cause any unnecessary pain, Soutarou was a surprisingly gentle lover. 

He gently rocked into you, as you both enjoyed each other's embrace. You both panted and gasped. As you had prepared him with such skill, it came to no surprise when he came before you did. The nice soothing rush of liquids coated your insides tossed you over the edge as you shouted “Soutarou!”, white flashed before your eyes. You bite his neck as he did yours, your teeth were not strong enough to break the flesh. He liked his love bite as you both calmed down. 

You both smiled as you said, “I’m not sure that I have the energy to leave today.” He stared at your form with an expression akin to wonder and adoration. “I’m not sure if I have the energy to let you.” He whispered hoarsely as he pets your hair. His deep-set purr echoed throughout his body as you both closed your eyes. 

You can stay like this for a while.


End file.
